random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Oiniteoderfla12/Oiniteoderfla12's SAFF Factoid
I said I would, so here you go! This will be updated everytime I think of something new in the shower. Adobe and Zetta Trivia *Adobe has multi-dimensional goggles, allowing him to see beyond the third dimension. As such, he can play >3-dimensional chess. **On the same topic, he is a professional 9-dimensional chess player, 8-dimensional chess player, 7-dimensional chess player, 6-dimensional chess player, 5-dimensional chess player, 4-dimensional chess player, and 3-dimensional chess player. *One of the reasons Adobe transforms into Zetta when Demilia is around is to make sure Demilia doesn't mess with him, but rather, her. This is because Zetta can clear her memory whenever she wants to, so after Demilia messes around with her, she can clear that memory off to make sure Adobe or her knows nothing about it. *When one transforms into the other, all feelings are cleared off. For instance, if Adobe is in pain, when he transforms into Zetta, she won't feel the pain. And vice versa. *Zetta's Elemental Spark can cast nearly every spell from every magic franchise. This includes J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter, meaning she can use Wingardium Leviosa for magical effects for a crowd, Riddikulus to try to get Demilia away from her, and Avada Kedavra against anyone using the Darkest of the Darkest Magics. *Adobe may talk to himself once in a while - really, he's actually talking to Zetta, and vice versa. **In the absoute 'most rarest '''cases, Adobe and Zetta can actually literally split into two entities and chat with each other in person. They can still, however, fuse back into one entity. ***This is only a temporary effect, which is why Zetta is not her own entity, and is not a seperate Creator from Adobe. *While he is on the Hero's side, Adobe is neutral against Brine and Yharim - he, along with Eterna, still believes they can change. The only reason he hates Brine is because he keeps insisting that it's the Cataclysm Machine, and not Cataclysm''ic'' Machine, which is what Adobe uses. **Zetta, on the other hand, is willing to destroy Brine and Yharim, though mainly Brine because of Demilia, but Yharim too because of him introducing memes across the Multiverse (which, by the way, is forbidden in the Kingdom of Fantasy). *Out of the two, Zetta is the most communicative to mortals than Adobe. The reason Adobe doesn't speak to mortals anymore is because the residents of the Olliverse tried to make each other forget about him at one point, so he let them be, and decided to no longer communicate to mortals anymore, mildly destroying his purpose. The Olliverse and the Multi-Olliverse *The Kingdom of Fantasy is a parallel universe to the Olliverse, where futuristic technology never came, and the industrial revolution never took effect. As such, that universe remains in a medieval state. On the other hand, it contains a lot of magic, allowing wizards and witches to roam the lands. *There are other parallel universes to the Olliverse, which is why the Olliverse is noted as THE Olliverse (as in the original Olliverse created and maintained by Adobe). **You already know of the Kingdom of Fantasy. **The True Utopian Olliverse is an alternate timeline of the Olliverse that has split off into it's own universe. This universe is where civilization has spread across the entire universe'' and became a Type-IV Civilization on the extended Kardashev scale. **The Absolute Dystopian Olliverse is also another alternate timeline that split off into it's own universe. This one is where InvEarth is filled with unstably corrupt leaders in the governments, and every city is under dictatorship rule. **The Anti-Olliverse is just the Olliverse composed with Anti-Pixels rather than Pixels. Other than that, no change. **These alternate universes are not maintained by Adobe, and as such, the residents of each of these universes (except for the Kingdom of Fantasy) know nothing about Adobe or Zetta. The Kingdom of Fantasy obviously knows about Zetta. *The Olliverse is a portmanteau of 'Olly', a nickname given to Oinite by MarshallSarlie, and 'Universe'. **Or, if you want, a portmanteau of 'Oliver', the name of Oinite's first roleplaying character. and 'Universe', though it doesn't make sense. *The term 'Land-Sea Switch Phenomenon' is used on InvEarth, despite the residents there never actually seeing Universe-7 Earth. But why do they use this term? **This is because Characters Trivia *Who was Omicron? Omicron is a Mirror-clone of the original Omicron from the Absolute Dystopian Olliverse, where he is the Last Leader of Hellven. During that time, Hellven was being destroyed with force by an unstably corrupted Chromatica. *Who was Cyan? Cyan is not a Mirror-clone, that's for sure. Cyan is Red's old collegue and an old friend, who turned his back on Red by humiliating her in front of many people. This has caused her to go into hiding for almost 5 years, until she was found by Oinite. *How did Oinite found Universe-666 before the founding of the Shield of Chromatica? It was an unknown force which told him the truth about the Olliverse - it was not all there is. There were many other universes out there, and one needed some of his help. The force told Oinite how to get to that universe, which is Universe-666. *RED Medic's real name, Dr. Ludwig, is canonically true, as seen in the TF2 Comic 'The Naked and the Dead'. Upcoming Characters Trivia *Remember how I said Oliver Hm was the desendant of Oliver O'derfla? The Oliver O'derfla currently in the story is from another universe - more precisely, another roleplay. * *Stick Man was an ascended meme from the FGA server, where a contestant named 'Some dude with a stick' was in a Hunger Games round. **"I swear if he wins we are back in the stone age" -Forgotten **He didn't, but this was an idea for a new character for Oiniteoderfla12. *There is a Team-Tesseract exclusive train known as the Chromatican Express, which is a train that can travel across the Multiverse. The conductor of the train is known as Yawtage, a member of Team Tesseract. Scrapped Plans *The original plan for the eventual fate of Oiniteoderfla12's characters is that they would each die one by one on the Stepping Stones - Beta on Hansha, Red on Radia, Chrono on Manawa, and Oderfla on Carcerem. After the Cataclysmic Machine would have been destroyed, everyone would be celebrating their victory, while Oinite walks away, disintegrating into dust, because he has been severely weakened by the Cataclysmic Machine. **Since then, these plans have changed. *The original idea for Oiniteoderfla12 the character (eventually later) is that he is actually Adobe in disguise, then he later gave his position to Oinite the Master of Hellven. After all, how would he have summoned the Icycle, and other weapons? **Eventually, that plan has changed, because it didn't make sense - Adobe was kidnapped way before SAFF Chpt. 1 even began. *An idea I had during round 7 deciding Oinite's and Alpha's fate in their duel is that Oinite does manage to defeat Alpha in the duel, killing both of them due to the universal-annihilation attacks from the Community. Everyone celebrates their victory over Alpha, but is confronted by Oiniteoderfla12 the character. He states that Oinite Master of Hellven is a fake, and he was the real Oinite (though this is just because he's jealous that Oinite got all the attention). **Oinite is actually alive, but is taken by Oiniteoderfla12. He takes him away, but not before summoning Herobrine before the heroes. Herobrine decides not to fight against them, and in a cliffhanger, the heroes decide if they should spare him or not. As such, Oiniteoderfla12 would have been the new antagonist of SAFF. **This plan never came into place because it was too late for me to post the defeat of Alpha and Oinite, as Alpha654 has already posted Alpha leaving before Oinite kills him. **''Note that this was planned before the Introduction of the Creators and Anti-Creators''. Pretty Much Not SAFF *Did you know that the stickman in my profile picture was not originally intended to be Oinite? It was meant to be a regular black stickman with both white eyes which lived in the 'Overworld' and his other part - his evil side, which both eyes are red and lived in the 'Underworld'. This stickman had no intended name. *Some of my characters (including outside of this roleplay) have a 'Conscious Subconscious' phenomenon, where even though a person is knocked out, they can still hear, smell, taste, or feel things (but not see). These people are Oliver O'derfla and Alfred Tinio. **The first instance (in Oliver's case) was when, in another roleplay, his two friends were teasing him about him and his crush, causing him to faint of embaressment (no don't ask me why). He can hear his friends talking about what happened, and talking to his crush about Oliver. This causes Oliver to regain consciousness and race out the door of the house he was in. **Alfred's first instance was when the SAFF team knocked him out. He could hear their plans on what they will do with Alfred. Category:Blog posts